


Prove Your Worth

by Thranduils_Loki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Thorin, Broody Thorin, Dwarves, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Little dwarf of hate, Stubborn Dwarves, i love elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's force into the company of Thorin Oakensheild buy a cunning wizard who is only looking out for their welling. We all know how Thorin feels about elves, lets see if she can change his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Your Worth

“But I don’t want to go with them!” I argue with my father. Lord Elrond looks at me, with a very stern eye and says, “You are one of the best healers this side of the Misty Mountains and this company could use your talents.” I roll my eyes. The company of Thorin Oakenshield had stumbled into Rivendell just a day before, and already he was pledging my services to them. They seemed to dislike elves in general, so I even doubted that they would take me as the 15th member of their company. “You will go. And you will say nothing further of it.” This felt like an order. He was, after all, head of our army and I was one of it’s healers. Could he really force me do something so against my will? Yes, yes he could. He had general concern for these dwarves, and the hobbit. 

“Yes. Sir” I made sure to punctuate each word. He strode over to where I was standing and put his hands on my shoulder, “My dear Elloeth. You have become more than I could ever hope for. You should go see the world, Not be stuck here with us, in our little perch on the mountains.” I smiled, “But can’t it be on my own terms? I don’t really think that Thorin Oakenshield will really value, let alone, want my presence. He seems to have a certain, well, distaste for elves.” He nodded and walked back to the edge of the balcony. He put his hands on the rail, and looked back at me. I took my place next to him. He looked straight on and said, “He’s a little rough, I’ll admit.” I scoffed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and continued, “But his quest is noble, and his journey will be a difficult one. That orc pack we fought off will only be the start of it for him. He could really use someone like you, so they can all make it to Erebor.” I had heard stories about what happened at the Lonely Mountain. How King Thranduil didn't offer them aid, how the fire drake, Smaug, took their kingdom and everything in it. How they were lucky to even survive. I looked at my hands, feeling defeated. I watched Elrond place his on mine, “Please, go with them. Help them. And please, for the love of Valar, come home to me.” His voice was soft, and had a hit of sadness in it. He was sending his daughter on a quest that he knew she may never come home from. 

I sighed, looked to him, then out over the river. “I’ll go. But don’t blame me if only 12 of the dwarves make it back to the Lonely Mountain.” We laughed together. He took my hand and lead me to his personal offices, where Thorin, Balin, and Gandalf were waiting. Thorin rolled his eyes, ready to leave this place and be rid of the elves. This was not going to go over well. “Thorin, this is my daughter, Lady Elloeth. She is a gifted healer and I wish for her to come with you on your journey.” 

Shock is not the word I would use for the look of the dwarf king’s face. Horror. That's the word I would choose. He looked to Gandalf, “Is this your idea of a joke?” The grey wizard let out a little chuckle, he was so amused by all this. “No, Thorin, this is Lord Elrond’s idea of a gift. He wishes you to take his daughter with you to ensure that you make it to Erebor. And you know what,” He crossed his arms, “It may not be a bad idea.” Balin looked properly shocked. I don’t know if was the thought of taking an Elf with them on their quest to reclaim their home, or that Gandalf agreed. Thorin rolled his eyes, “I. Will. Not.” After a moment of silence, the look on the elder dwarf’s face softened, as he came to the realisation that my talent’s may be needed. they still had a fair way to go and a dragon to face. With the threat of orc’s and Mahal know’s what else out there, this would ensure that there would be a King under the Mountain again. 

Balin was the first to speak, “Laddie, maybe they’re right.” He looked to his mentor, anger in his eyes. “I will take back the Mountain with no help for these elves. Why are they so eager to help now? Why couldn’t they have helped on that fateful day so long ago?” He was shouting now. Balin’s face softened. “Thorin, please. This will ensure that you will be King under the Mountain”. The heir of Durin rolled eyes. Elrond stepped forward, “Please do not compare us to our kin.” Gandalf then piped in, “Yes, the woodland elves are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous.” Thorin huffed, seeing that he was outnumbered. He threw up his hands, “FINE. Fine. You may come with us. But stay out of MY way and out of my sight.” I was about to ask how that was going to work, but I didn’t test it. He stomped away before anyone could say anything. Balin came up and offered me his hand, I took it. “Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.” I bowed my head, “Thank you, I’ll try to say as far away from Thorin as I can. I seem to have caused enough trouble for him.”

He withdrew his hand, “Pay him no mind, lass. He’s had a hard time about it and is not very trusting of your kind. Just give him time, and he may come around.” I looked around, to Gandalf then to my father. I finally looked back to the white haired dwarf, “May being the key word here. I feel as though I need to prove myself to him. Then maybe he will do more than simply tolerate my presence.” Balin gave a small smile to me and said, “I hope it will not come it that, but you’re right. It may be the only way.” He gave a small bow to us and took his leave.

Once we were alone, Elrond looked to the wizard, “I hope you know what you’re doing, Mithrandir.” I looked to him in shock, “This was your doing?” He smiled slyly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and went up to him. I looked up to him and said, “I really hope this will all be worth it.” He looked into my eyes, as though he was peering into my soul, “My dear, you are about to be part of something bigger than us all.” With that he back up, bowed and took his leave. 

I turned to the elder elf, “This is going to be a long journey.” Elrond just looked to me and smiled.

The next day I awoke early to get everything ready to go. I put on my leather armor, feeling like it would be best to be dressed lightly, and nimble. I took up my bow and secured my quiver around my back. I went to find my father. 

He was waiting on the balcony where he first told me that I was going on this journey. His back was to me but he said, “Are you ready?” I finished walking to him, and he turned to me. I smiled, “Almost, will you braid my hair? You always are better at it than I.” He nodded, with a sad smile and gestured for me to sit. I obeyed and he started with two small braids on the sides of my head, then lead those into a large one down my back. He secured it, and came to face me. He handed me a bag, “This has everything you’ll need in it. Salves, Lembas bread, bed roll, and supplies to make more arrows, should you need them.” He was trying to hold back his tears. I stood, and he went over to the ledge, where a long green cloak was handing over the edge. I took my quiver off my back and fastened it around my waist. He put the cloak over my shoulders and secured the beautiful leaf clasp. His hands lingered on my shoulders, then he pulled me into a hug. We embraced for longer than necessary, because we knew that we may never get the chance again. He pulled away from me and took my hands in his, “A'maelamin, Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle.” (My Beloved, May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back). He placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles. “Ada,” I started “Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'.” (Father, My heart shall weep until it sees thee again). He hugged me one more time. Pulling away he looked into my eyes and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. “Tenna' san'.” (Until Then) I bowed my head, took up my pack and turned to leave when an elf with mousy brown hair came charging in, “The dwarves, they've gone!” I looked back at my father and bowed my head once more, as a final farewell. Then I took off running.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
